The invention relates to an electromagnetically actuatable valve for fuel injection systems. A valve is already known in which the flat armature is guided by a diaphragm held attached to the housing on its circumference. When the flat armature is suspended via a diaphragm in this manner, however, there is the danger that the flat armature may execute uncontrolled fluttering movements before, during and after actuation. Furthermore, this kind of embodiment entails additional expense.